


Househunting in Hawaii

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [64]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, Sam and Ryan look for a vacation home together.</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah, we both need our own space and if either one of us ends up coming down here with a girlfriend or family at the same time, it'd be nice to be able to spread everyone out." Sam grins at Ryan. "Not cramp each other's style," he adds, inwardly rolling his eyes at the lame 'guy' talk.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Househunting in Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

"Mmm, it just feels criminal to get inside a car on a day like this," Ryan says, stretching his arms out at his sides and breathing deeply of the fresh ocean air. He and Sam have managed to swing a few days together from their respective work schedules, and here they are in Hawaii to begin checking out properties with an eye towards actually purchasing something. A vacation home, Sam called it. _Together_.

Ryan's so damn psyched.

"We could play hooky and go surfing instead," Sam suggests with a grin then flashes Ryan a playful pout. "Too late," he says, with a nod at what he assumes is their agent pulling up in front of the hotel in a silver Cadillac.

"Good," Ryan retorts, his voice just as playful but very cautiously quiet. "Because when we're dripping wet and sandy and looking to get naked, then what?" His grin winks. "We need that home base, like you said." Looking up, he gives a wide smile to the petite woman approaching them. "Yes, Ma'am, we spoke on the phone." Stepping forward to meet her, he holds out his hand. "I'm Ryan Kwanten."

"Hello, Ryan." She's black-haired and in her late fifties, but her smile of greeting transforms her face into that of a young woman again. "I'm Trini Keliihoomalu, but please just call me Trini." Turning her smile on Sam, she holds out her hand to him as well. "Mr. Worthington?"

"Call me Sam," he says, shaking her hand. "It's good to meet you."

"And you also," she replies. "I've made appointments for you to see three different estates here in Hawi today, and then there are lovely properties in Makawao and Hailea as well which we can visit later in the week, as well as on the other islands." Trini continues talking as she ushers them into her car. "I know you said you'd prefer to stay away from the Big Island," she tells Ryan, "but I urge you not to count it out just yet. If you don't find something you love on the smaller islands, remember that we have lots more options."

Sam lets Ryan sit up front with Trini, happy to sit back and look out the window and let the two of them talk for the most part. Not that he's not paying attention, he is, but really he just wants a place on the beach and a house with his lover.

"Right, I've visited Honolulu and Maui a few times, but I've really never gotten to explore anywhere," Ryan says in answer to one of Trini's questions, glancing back at Sam just to check in. "We both love to surf. We live in Los Angeles sometimes, me more than him because I do a TV show there half the year. Sam just kind of travels the world shooting films." He takes a sip from his chilled water bottle while she continues talking. "I don't know, actually," he says, glancing back again. "Sam, have you been here a lot?"

Sam nods. "A couple times. I used to have a mate who lived on Maui and I crashed with him and his wife between shoots. They had a great place. Really rustic but huge. On Makena Beach?" 

"Oh, Makena Beach is lovely," Trini agrees, talking over her shoulder so that Sam can hear her. "There are some wonderful places opening up in that area."

"Let's start with what you have lined up," Ryan suggests, smiling, and she smiles back.

"This first house is a bit larger than what you asked for," she says, waving at the guard who unlocks an automated gate for her to drive through. "It's nine bedrooms, nine full baths and then three partials baths in total, but it's right on the waterfront and it absolutely must be seen to be believed. I know you mentioned something about properties with guest houses or mother-in-law suites, since you said you'll be needing two master bedrooms?" Trini glances at Ryan uncertainly, then looks up into the rearview mirror to see Sam as well.

"Yeah, we both need our own space and if either one of us ends up coming down here with a girlfriend or family at the same time, it'd be nice to be able to spread everyone out." Sam grins at Ryan. "Not cramp each other's style," he adds, inwardly rolling his eyes at the lame 'guy' talk.

"Right," Ryan agrees, staring up at the house in front of them when Trini parks at the end of a long long driveway. He climbs out of the car, already trying to figure out what in the world _anyone_ needs with nine bedrooms and twelve bathrooms. "I mean, the odds of us even being here at the same time are so low, but..." He shrugs. "It's just better to be prepared." He and Sam decided early that this would be their story, and they're sticking to it.

"All right, well come in, come in! Let's go see everything..." The agent's enthusiasm buoys them into the massive front hall and beyond, and she's right, it's a gorgeous house with stunning views. But it's definitely way more house than either of them is seeking.

"Holy shit," Sam says, taking a good long look through to the back of the house, the ocean laid out before them. He's used to seeing the water, sure, but it's a different colour and this place is a whole different level of luxury. He turns to Ryan. "It's gorgeous, but it's massive. We'd just be rattling around in here even with friends and family."

Ryan sort of hears him. But louder than Sam's voice is the buzzing in his ears - the call of the sea, perhaps? - that has him rushing through a sequence of lovely rooms, the open spaces leading him out into an extended dining room which blends into a gigantic balcony which... He looks down, clutching at the railing. "Oh my god, Sam!" he calls back. "It feels like I'm floating over the water!"

Sam joins Ryan at the railing, looking over and checking out the view below. Christ. "Did she give us a price on this one?"

"One _million_ dollars," Ryan answers in his best Dr. Evil voice. "No, I've got no clue." He's also got no budget to match Sam's, and while he's guessing that probably doesn't matter much to Sam, it sure as fuck matters to him. "Ms. Trini?" he asks, somehow tearing himself away from the incredible suspended balcony and finding that the agent is waiting for them just a few feet away. "Oh, hi. What's the asking price?"

"Thirteen point seven five," she quotes, glancing at the file she's holding, "but I'm sure we can negotiate on that."

Sam gives a low whistle. "I'm not sure we can negotiate to where we'd need it to be," he says. "I mean, this is incredible, but we're looking for a _vacation_ home. I don't know how we'd even manage the maintenance on a place this size."

"You obviously both love it for a couple of reasons, though, and you haven't even seen the upstairs yet, so let's keep the profile in the stack," Trini urges. "But I'll take you to a few that are priced much lower than this one, so you can compare."

"That would be really great, thanks," Ryan says, amused by the way she works to just roll right over Sam.

* * *

Sam waves goodbye to Trini, waiting until her car pulls out of sight before turning to Ryan. "We did tell her we had a budget, yeah?" Because everything she showed them today hovered around the 10 million plus mark and his head is ready to explode at the thought of spending that much money on anything, no matter how fucking incredible.

"When we spoke on the phone last week, I suggested we stay in the neighbourhood of five million," Ryan agrees with a sigh, shaking his head as he turns to enter their hotel. "I mean, I know this entire state is supposed to be out of control economically speaking, but still, five million? You'd think she could work with a budget like that."

Sam blows out a breath, following Ryan in, through the lobby to the bank of elevators. "Which one did you like best?" he asks. " _If_ we didn't care about the budget."

"Hmm. I really loved that one with the high ceiling and those huge open floor plans, you know?" Ryan says, stepping into the lift and turning to face Sam. "I loved the flow of it, how each room on the bottom floor just moved right into the next, and how when the lanai doors were open, it all flowed right out onto the patios. I thought that was so gorgeous." He grins at his lover as the door slides shut and he pushes the button for their floor. "And you?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, I liked that one too, but the neighbours were so close. We'd be looking over our shoulders all the time."

"Yeah." Ryan considers this, taking advantage of the empty elevator to suggest, "But just think, if we were out on the deck, and you had me slammed up against the wall and I was facing you while you fucked the hell out of me..." He grins. "Then, hey! I could look over your shoulder for the both of us." The door slides back open and he slips past Sam down the hallway to their hotel room.

Christ. Sam groans softly and follows Ryan out. "Go ahead. Push my buttons," he murmurs over Ryan's shoulder, breath hot against the side of his throat as he presses up against his back, the hallway as empty as the elevator.

Ryan's grin now is pure wicked glee as he slides the keycard through the reader. Turning his head, he nips at Sam's bottom lip. "I love pushing your buttons," he says, and shoves the door open.

The pinch of teeth only spurs Sam's arousal and he pushes Ryan into the room, kicking the door closed behind them. "You do, do you?" He grins, getting his hands back on his lover, intent on ridding him of his clothes.

"You know I do. I can play you like a drum." Ryan's always found the phrase more than a bit insulting, but hey there, with Sam it's just another button to push. He _wants_ Sam to get rough with him this evening.

"You're just asking to be held down and fucked hard, aren't you?" Sam says, eyes sparkling. He knows exactly what Ryan's up to.

"Yes, sir," Ryan murmurs, stripping out of his t-shirt and then shoving his board shorts down. He pretty much never calls Sam 'sir' -- right now, it's just one more tease.

Grinning, Sam moves in closer, slowly, before grabbing Ryan by the back of the neck and pulling him in, teeth sharp on his lips, tongue delving deep into his mouth.

Ryan's cry of response is muffled, nearly smothered by his lover. He manages to work his arms up between them, splays his hands against Sam's shoulders and pushes hard, breaking Sam's hold and wincing in the process. But it gives him enough of a chance to grab for his lover's shirt, wrenching it half off so he can touch the hard muscled body beneath.

"Better get the shorts too," Sam breathes, biting at Ryan's throat this time, his lover tugged in close again. "If you want my cock inside you."

"Who says I want that?" Ryan asks, his laugh cut short by a moan at the sudden edge of teeth, but they both know it's total BS anyway. He shoves at Sam's shorts, getting them down around his ankles, and then he's grabbing his lover's ass to pull him in tight so he can grind against him, so fucking hard he knows he could come just like this if he lets himself.

"You did," Sam groans, kicking his shorts free. "Said you wanted to be held down and fucked hard." One leg used to knock Ryan's out from under him and tumble them both to the floor.

Ryan hits the floor with a hard thump, the breath shoved out of him on an _oof_. But then it's back to wrestling Sam, both of them now naked and on the floor, and really now it's the furniture that's in the most danger. Ryan scrambles for a hold but Sam's not giving it up easy, and the best Ryan can manage is a flimsy rear-naked choke and a sharp bite to Sam's neck before his lover breaks the hold and sends him tumbling once more.

Climbing on top of Ryan, Sam pins his wrists to the floor, getting his cock between his cheeks, rubbing against his hole, knowing it'll only take the right shift and he'll be inside his lover. "Tell me you want it," he demands, biting at Ryan's shoulders.

"Fuck you," Ryan spits out, and he knows he's having way too much fun to be treading on the edge of _this_ much danger. He bucks up from the floor and twists his hips, trying to throw Sam off of him, but his leverage point is all wrong. "You want it? You gotta fuckin' take it."

"I'll take it alright," Sam growls, angling his own hips so he's got his cock back between Ryan's cheeks, head nudging hard against his hole. And it only takes one thrust, one sharp snap, before he's inside him.

Ryan howls with pain, biting hard on his bottom lip just a moment too late. Even so, the scream echoes in his head the same way the shocks of agony reverberate throughout his body. What was that? Didn't he make a promise to himself nearly two years ago that he wasn't going to do this again, something about it hurting just way too fucking much? _Oh, yeah. Oops._ He continues to bite down until the haze clears from his eyes and he can look at Sam again, smiling a little around his impromptu gag. And he nods.

Firming up his grip on Ryan's wrists, Sam pushes deeper, bottoming out before he pulls back, to the tip, and thrusts in again.

Ahhh, _fuck!_ Ryan can feel Sam's cock fucking ripping him open. He brings his knees up, tries to wrap his legs around his lover, attempting to seek out any kind of position that will lessen this hellish burn. He knows there's pleasure there, lurking. He just needs to fight to get there.

Sam knows Ryan's struggling, can tell he's in more pain than pleasure by the tension in his frame. "C'mon. Relax. Let me in," he demands, biting softly at Ryan's mouth, his head dipping down further to get his teeth on his lover's throat, tongue dragged along his skin, teeth scraping, digging deeper, threatening to break the skin...

"No," Ryan grinds out from between clenched teeth, "down." Without use of his hands, he can't shove Sam where he wants him, and he can't do it himself. "Lower. Please."

Hips thrusting steadily, Sam slides his hands down Ryan's arms, back arching as he gets his mouth on his lover's nipple and _bites_. Hard.

Ryan throws his head back with a shout. An entirely different kind of fire sizzles up his spine and he claws at Sam, suddenly rocking his hips and demanding more, more, _now_.

Sam's alternates between nipples, licking and biting, _thisclose_ to chewing, skating the edge of his own orgasm the whole time, his cock plunged into his lover's tight heat again and again.

It's driving Ryan mad. His ass still hurts - that pain fades only a bit - but what Sam is doing to the rest of him actually starts to make that feel good, too. He fists his hand in Sam's short hair and hooks his ankles behind his lover's knees, rising to meet the next thrust, and when Sam bites again -- "Yes!" Ryan cries out, unable to swallow his shout when he explodes on his lover's bare skin.

 _Fuck._ Sam moans, thrusting even harder, pleasure crashing over him within seconds, his cock pulsing violently, flooding Ryan's hole.

Ryan lets out a groan like every muscle in his body aches, then turns his head and licks blood from his bitten lip. "Christ." He stares blindly at the ceiling for a long moment, lost in reflection. "What happens if I call you a pathetic little cunt?"

Sam blinks at that. He braces his hands against the floor above his lover's shoulders, staring down at him. "Are you developing a thing for humiliation or you want to know if I'd fuck you up for it?"

Focusing on his lover's face, Ryan smirks a bit. "The latter."

"You want more than what we just did?" Sam asks, surprised.

"I'm... curious," Ryan replies, deciding that perhaps at least a small amount of caution is in order. "Really, really curious to find out what would happen." Although some half-remembered warning about misadventuring cats suddenly darts through his brain.

"Well, I don't suggest we try it in a hotel," Sam says with a smile. "Maybe wait til we have our beach house? With our nearest neighbours a long way away?"

"Ahhh, right, our beach house." Ryan sighs and kisses Sam, then works his way out from beneath his lover to go take a moment in the bath to clean up. "Are we agreed on a definite 'no' then?" he asks, coming back and stretching out on the bed, a warm breeze blowing gently through the open windows. What a place. "The houses we saw today, I mean?"

"Yeah, I think so. Between the price on the one and the neighbours on the other..." Sam says, wrapping his arm around Ryan's waist. "And I didn't like that third one at all."

"It was kind of a little too... _too_ , wasn't it?" Ryan agrees. He nuzzles into Sam, feeling every muscle in his body relax. It's amazing, the therapeutic effect of being in his lover's embrace. "Do you want to be right on the sand, or would you be okay with one of the rockier beaches, if we were right on that?"

"I think if we were on a rockier beach I'd want a really fucking amazing pool to make up for it," Sam says, smiling as Ryan nuzzles in. "I want to be able to get into water whenever I want without working for it."

"That sounds good. So we can refine our list of demands," Ryan says with a snicker. "On the beach, and with a fucking amazing swimming pool in case the beach is rocky. Oh, and no neighbours nearer by than 30 meters, bare minimum. Hmm, what else?" He licks slowly along his lover's throat. "How do you feel about coconuts?"

Sam laughs. "I don't have anything against them. Why?" A low rumble welling up from his chest. His version of a purr.

"I've just been noticing the trees," Ryan explains, kissing the spot he just licked. God, he loves Sam's sounds. "Like, a couple of the places we saw today had palm trees in their landscaping. I'd never seen any before that had actual real live coconuts growing on them, you know? But they did." He rolls to brace on his elbow and grins down at his lover. "So maybe we should decide where we stand on that issue."

"If you want a palm with coconuts, I'm all for it," Sam says, grinning back, so crazy in love he's almost dizzy with it sometimes.

"Cool. And maybe a place with a huge patio where we can sunbathe in the nude," Ryan adds, propping his chin in his hand and just happily watching Sam. "You know what a bitch tan lines can be."

Sam laughs. "I want somewhere we can be naked all the time. No neighbours, no paps. Just sun, sand, coconuts and us," he says, pulling Ryan in for another kiss. "I want to fuck you on the beach, and on that patio."

"I don't know..." Ryan trails off, with an exaggerated sigh. "What's in it for me? You've got the beach, the deck... There'd better be a seriously awesome kitchen island in this place, just so I can fuck _you_ over it."

"And a _huge_ shower," Sam says with a grin, running his hand over Ryan's back. "We'll toss a coin for that one."

"Oh, is that how we do this now?" Ryan can't help the snicker. "No more rock-paper-scissors?"

"Nah. That's got old," Sam says, shaking his head. "Although we could default to rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock if you want."

"No. _No_ , none of that, it is so freaking complicated," Ryan groans. "I think we should go with Strip Scrabble. It's never done me wrong."

"Okay," Sam agrees, smiling, pulling Ryan in still closer, unable to get enough of his lover. "You'll have to make sure we have a game in the house."

"Absolutely," Ryan agrees, working his arms around Sam as well. "It'll be my ace in the hole when I need you naked."

Sam laughs. "Yeah, because it's so hard to get me to take my clothes off," he teases, kissing Ryan.


End file.
